User blog:SolZen321/The Divinity of King and Noa
Sup, Sol here, back for time killl- I mean indepth look at an aspect of the Ultra Mythos...yes.... Today we're going to look at two specific Ultras, two Legendary Super Ultras that are considered among the strongest Ultras, if not 'the strongest'...yeah Legend really needs to comeback, But, yes, I'm talking about Noa and King, and why these two Ultras are considered 'Divine'. So, let us sit back for some possible, mythology, theology, theoretical physics and tabletop RPGs...? As we (and by 'we', I mean 'me') try to explain why these two Ultras are so powerful...or at least why they are supposed to be. Why 'Divine' Now you're probably wondering why I chose to describe these two as 'divine'...which means you're new to this franchise so, maybe come back after you've watched Nexus, the Mebius Giadens, Ultra Galaxy Legend, Ultraman Zero the Movie, hopefully in that order. For those that still need me to explain...you lazy bums... these two have shown levels of power that can stupefy even the mighty Ultras. These also seem to be the only ones able to easily defeat Ultraman Belial, who is basically the new Dark Lord, well 'was', until the end of Geed. King sealed away Belial with ease when he first rampaged through the Land of Light, and Noa gifted Zero with the Ultimate Aegis which killed Arch Belial, a form that could've one shotted a planet, with a single blow. Through out that movie, Noa's power was implied to be the one thing that could stop Belial. Define Super Ultras Before we go on, let us be clear on what a 'Super Ultra' is. Just as a Superhuman, is capable of feat no one normal human can do, a Super Ultras is of a comparable level to normal Ultras. Granted 'normal' Ultras are literal giant humanoids able to fly through space, at FTL, shoot beams from their hands, survive on light and heat, do not need to breathe, and have possible plasma and/or solid light particles for blood...yeah, suddenly 'Super' is not so quaint a term. Since Akreious so loves his tiers, let us say, any and proper, no room for debate, Super Ultra, is capable of Planet Level feats entirely. That is to say, can perform feats that can affect an entire planet at once. Now both King and Noa have performed such feats, directly, or heavily implied. King made the Space Prison, a moon, and a merged with an entire universe to save it. Noa fixed a transdimensional tear, the item which use his power has cut through a planet sized ship in one go and killed a planet killer monster with one hit. Noa's signature beam is also called a 'multi pahsed layered plasma beam, which is fancy talk for, it operates as a fusion beam but from one Ultras. Which makes sense considering the explosion it caused is similar to the one that hit Giga Chimera and that was what eight Ultras hitting it. So we can safely say, they're Super Ultras, not just figures of legend. Thanks DnD I will explain this in a minute. Now anyone who knows me from Ultra Fan, knows about my concept of Phase Theory, an idea inspired from Star Trek jargon and used to explain the powers of Ultras and the stranger things that happened in my fan fiction and even certain powers and technology in the Ultra Series. However one thing to note, is that Phase Theory was simply inspired by Star Trek, it was my fan theory for how the powers of Nexus worked. In Nexus, things were different, not simply the darker tone, but that more care was given into examining the powers of Ultraman. Things that we often just looked at and excepted were given some sort of clue as to how they worked. The general explanation was 'Signals' Waves' and 'Phase', the latter especially with the Meta Field and similar powers. However, there is implication that energy of Nexus which also directly tied to his Ultra Beam, was also tied to his meta field like powers. However, it is not simply these things that I wish to speak about but the nature of Noa himself and his connection to his Hosts, his Deunamists. And this is where DnD (Dungeons and Dragons) comes in. I once watched a lore video for DnD, that explained how the 'Gods' of this franchise functioned. The explanation also echoed the concepts of Phase Theory, and the Phase of Ultraman Nexus, and the behavior of the Gods also mirrored characteristics about Noa. Now, I know this is coincidence...but meh. The explanation given for how the gods worked was that they were spread across the dimensions, across different Phase Frequencies. Thinking about it I should probably explain 'Phase'. Phase/Phase Frequency, is the idea that Dimensions are separated not by simple invisible walls, the frequency by which matter operates. Just as visible light is a region of Wave Lengths, a frequency upon the Electromagnetic Spectrum, our 'visible' dimension is a Phase Frequency upon the Spectrum of Dimensions within our universe and maybe even beyond. When you go beyond this frequency, matter changes, and therefore the relationship between matter and energy i.e. physics, also changes. Gods were simulatneously existing across a much wider spectrum than mortals, and were thus beyond certain mortal constraints. So, say we have a being of one frequency in a dimension of another. That person could either be ghostly, be a superhuman, or may dissipate. This is also basically how magic works in the Doctor Strange movie, channeling other dimensional energy into our own, for various effects. In Nexus, Phase explained Ultraman's pocket dimension, but also his other abilities, his beam, his shield, his light whip for saving people, also carried the visible characteristics of his meta-field just focused for different effects. Even his size changed seemed to use the same energy (though that may just be the visual effects they chose to use). The Dark Ultras were similar but were the Negative to his Positive. Now Noa, he is portrayed very differently from other Ultras. Besides simply existing as a power for his host to use like Gaia and Agul, however, there are important differences. While Gaia and Agul are treated as extensions of the Earth's biosphere, agents of the Will of the Earth, Noa has no such connection to anything. He is implied to be a being of his own volition, always choosing his next host, taking part in silent conversation, he exists in another dimension... Noa is like the Gods of DnD in that he doesn't seem to be a creature of specific Phase, but one that covers a wider range, and like them doesn't seem to have the mortal constraints. Another thing about these gods is that they feed on the one thing that can transcend dimensions, psychic energy, or...worship. This is their bread and butter and feeds them in their higher state. When Noa's power is utilized what always happens? Simple, Hope is around, and we know Ultraman Nexus/Noa draws power from hope, especially that focused on him. When Komon first turned into Noa, the people around him were regaining their memories of Ultraman, and were putting their faith in him. When Noa revived Zero and gave him the Aegis, Nao, gave a speech about hope and the power of Baraghi that touched the hearts of everyone around them. Simply put where normal Ultras are elevated by a Nexus of Souls, that higher state is Noa's standard, in fact, you can even make the comparison between Deunamists and Clerics from DnD. Whether intentional or not, Noa seems to operate on similar principals, while Nexus is his mortal incarnation. Noa even has an altar, Stone Fluegal, which generally rests within a temple like structure, that exists...where? Anywhere, nowhere, Zagi once attacked the place when he was supposed to be without a body, so clearly it was not the real world. This is probably why Etelgar was able to beat Noa/Nexus, because he didn't have enough energy around at the time. In short, Noa was probably envisioned as a higher being bestowing his power on a chosen few to fight evil. King is a Buddha Well to be more accurate King is a Bodhisattva, which I'm just going to call a 'buddha' you get the general idea, and that word is going to be the death of me if I have to keep typing it. In short this term is for someone who reached enlightenment like Buddha did, ascending to a higher plane of existence etc but generally out of compassion for other beings. They are a few reasons why I say this. One, Pico, the child version of Ultraman King, from a manga which was at some point canon. Which implies that the intended backstory for King was that he grew into his powers and wasn't always there and all-powerful. Secondly...King lives as a hermit, his home is one giant ocean planet with islands that appear to be giant Japanese Zen gardens, which a often features in Buddhist temples. King is also not one for socializing, before Leo, the last time anyone of note spoke to him was so long ago, the people M78 thought he was a legend...at least until Galaxy Legend, which it's shown he appeared in Zoffy, Mother and Father of Ultras' lifetimes. Now given that Taro was not born yet, that was around...13,000 years before Ultra Galaxy...huh...Ultras have rather terrible memories... That aside, it also ties into why King does...nothing. One of the tenets of Buddhist Enlightenment is 'getting rid of the ego', to become 'zen', much like the Jedi who are based on them. They often spend most of their time in the Jedi Temple meditating when they know there's a galaxy full of hardships around. This sort of behavior of his is not so strange. Now you;re probably wondering why this should make King so powerful, well that's because Omnipotence, Omniscience and Enlightenment are often connected in media. In the Journey to the West, Buddha beat the monkey king because his enlightenment made him 'one with the universe' and essentially omnipotent, in a mindf&^$ery sort of way. Stargate, where enlightenment caused you evolved into a being of pure energy operating on a higher plane of existence...like Noa. Saint Seiya where depending on your level of Enlightenment, you can either flaunt the rules of the underworld when you go there, or even fight with literal gods on an equal footing, and that's with what is essentially Nuclear powered Chi attacks (I cannot explain that any better without driving far off topic). Also, before we forget Bodhisattvas are essentially mortals turned gods via enlightenment. Final Words So basically Noa is being who operates on a higher plane of existence and sustained by mortal hope and happens to manifest as an Ultra, while King is a normal Ultra whose mind operates on a higher plane of existence via enlightenment. Other Super Ultras were simply 'super' by virtue of the amount of energy they had at their disposal, Take note, most Super Ultras are fusions, and fusion beams are always shown to be much stronger than normal beams, even exponentially so sometimes. Category:Blog posts